Nights
by El-Maybonics
Summary: Here they are. All alone in the OSP. Overnight. Just Kensi and Deeks. Two alone people. Together... alone. How will they pass the time? A "Revenge-verse" tale of sexy funtimes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:-** The fourth in the Revenge-verse series. It might be best to check those out first, just to keep up. _Possibly_ a two-shot, depends what situations I can come up with.  
**Rating:-** M for adult situations, featuring consenting adults. I suggest you not read if you're offended by acts of this nature.  
**Disclaimer:-** Do I really need to keep writing that I don't own any characters or settings from NCIS Los Angeles? The only thing my own is the situations.

* * *

Kensi Blye strolled almost nonchalantly through the deserted gym. 'Almost' was the key word; every last one of her senses was on alert, searching, seeking anything that might be out of place. Her brown eyes scanned the room, and she flicked the beam of her torch up the climbing wall just to be on the safe side. If there was anything wrong here, it could literally be anywhere; Kensi was far too experienced an agent to write something off simply because of the low possibility.

Finally convinced that the gym was empty of all other life forms but herself, Kensi headed through into the bullpen. She always found the room spooky when it was empty; usually, there was the general background hubbub of other agents talking and discussing their ongoing investigations, partners moving back and forth around the Spanish style mission, support staff going about... whatever support staff did. In the daylight, the California sunlight bathed the room in a rich, warm glow, banishing the shadows. Now, as the time approached midnight, these same dark, ominous, shadows encroached deeper into the building, making the corners dark and imposing. And the silence was deafening, the last of her colleagues having left for their homes a good two hours ago, late in finishing despite hurrying to complete their assignments as quickly as possible.

For such an airy and warm place in the day, the OSP at night was haunting. It was one of the reasons why pulling night duty was one of Kensi's least favourite aspects of her job. But it was a required one; once, every six months or so, each partnership –coupled with their regular tasks – had to spend a week of nights on call, manning the phones should an emergency case arise, and being on site for security purposes.

Turning off the flashlight, she made her way up the stairs towards Ops. The doors hissed gently as they opened, and she made her way inside. In stark contrast to the rest of the mission, Ops echoed with the usual hum of computer equipment, the lights subdued enough to ensure that the large screen on one wall – currently showing the end credits from _The Princess Bride_, though the same frame showed on the screen as when she's begun her security check – could be viewed without flare. It was also the only room in the whole building with another person in it; her partner/boyfriend Marty Deeks sat on what was usually Eric's chair, feet up on the desk before him as he flicked through a comic book, brow furrowed in concentration.

Kensi licked her suddenly dry lips without even realising it, before leaning against the wall to observe him, her arms crossed under her breasts. He didn't seem to have heard her, so engrossed in his comic. He was a handsome man, with his shaggy blond locks, bright blue eyes and a grin that curled her toes. She'd always found him attractive, even back in the first days of their partnership, but since she had gotten to know the man over the years, seen inside his heart to the bright light that shone there, his features had settled easily into her image of him as a person. The more he had opened up, the better looking he seemed to her. A small smile played on her lips.

A moment later, she pushed herself back upright, crossing the room. Deeks finally seemed to hear her, craning his neck in her direction. As soon as he saw her, his smile widened. It sent a shiver running down Kensi's spine; he always seemed to light up whenever he saw her, even after the four months since they'd first slept together, even after the less than five minutes since she'd seen him last. That look was the one that let her know, more than any of his words, more than any of his actions, that his love for her equalled her own for him.

"Anything?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied dryly. "I got jumped by about a dozen terrorists, and I kicked all their asses."

He nodded, affecting an impressed expression. "Good to know. Hope you didn't make too much of a mess down there, cause you just know Hetty's going to make us tidy it up."

"No," Kensi replied, taking her seat next to him, her hand reaching out automatically to take his. "I took care of that too."

Deeks arched an eyebrow at her. "Okay, now that's a lie too far, Cupcake. You don't even know the meaning of the word 'tidy'."

"I resent that," she exclaimed, idly stroking the back of his wrist with her thumb. Touching had always been a very important part of their relationship, even the smallest pat on the shoulder, even before they both fully realised what it meant. It stabilised the connection between the two, and since they'd become officially together, the touches felt more natural than they ever had before. "Anything happening up here?"

"Well," he said, "apparently someone is planning to release a virus in the park."

Kensi's eyes widened, and she was halfway to her feet before Deeks, gripping her by the hand now, pulled her back to her seat. With his other hand, he waved his comic at her. "But it's okay, cause Superman is on his way to save the day."

With a snort, Kensi pushed against Deeks' shoulder, sending him and his swivel chair spinning across the room. He laughed, making himself spin even faster, careening across Ops until he hit the far desk.

"You want to get some sleep?" she asked, gesturing to the pair of cots set out in one corner – naturally, the first order of business for the partners had been to push the cots together. It did make for an uncomfortable gap in the middle, and they needed to wedge things against the cot's legs to prevent them slipping apart in the middle of the night, but it meant that Kensi could spend the night in her favourite place in the world; curled up in Deeks' comforting arms.

Sometimes she worried at how much she had changed since she had stopped running from her feelings. Oh, externally she was the same as always; tough, independent, sassy, bad-ass NCIS Special Agent. But sometimes, inside, she marvelled at how girly she had become. She loved the attention, the flowers, the gifts, and the holding. And she marvelled more at how it had been Marty Deeks – dorky, funny, irreverent (_and still very much annoying_) Marty Deeks – that brought out this side of her. Though needless to say, it appeared he enjoyed it too, enjoyed having someone to lavish the attention on, enjoyed having someone serious about the relationship. It turned out Deeks had a romantic streak a mile long, and there was almost nothing he wouldn't do to make her feel special, to make her feel loved. It was weird, because what she knew of his past relationships, he hadn't been all that serious. It seemed, she imagined, that he'd been saving it all up for her without even realising it. That wasn't to say they weren't still unsure of some things, still hesitant on others, but Kensi knew that given enough time they could face and overcome those issues.

"Nah," said Deeks, pulling the chair back towards the centre flatbed monitor, and moving aside an empty carton of Chinese food – eaten in direct contravention of Hetty's rules – so he could pluck up another comic book. "I'm not really that tired for some reason. I think I might read for an hour, until it's my turn for a walk 'round, then I'll sleep. You can get some shut eye though, if you want."

Kensi let her feet dangle beneath her, flicking them back and forth, purposely not looking at her partner. "No, I'm not sleepy either." From the corner of her eye, she saw his head come up instantly and had to fight down the duel attacks of a super large grin and a flush of colour to her cheeks.

Deeks placed his book down. "What, uh, what did you have in mind?" he asked, voice catching.

"I guess we could play a game or… something?" she said, her heart racing in her chest.

"A game?" repeated Deeks, the corners of his lips quivering against the smile he fought. "Okay, I'll start; I spy with my little eye…"

"Deeks," she exclaimed.

"Oh, so not that sort of game?"

"No, not that sort of game," she clarified.

"Okay," he accepted. "But just in case you were wondering, the answer was going to be 'Computer'."

Kensi rolled her eyes. "You don't make things easy for me, do you?"

"Nope," he replied. "Though it is always funny to see you stumble over your 'seduction' technique, and you'll notice how I'm making little air quotes as I say that. I honestly wonder, sometimes, how you manage to get any information out of the bad guys."

"Hey, I am great at seduction," she said, voice rising. "Besides, it always works with you."

Deeks grinned. "Kens, you telling me to take my pants off works for me."

"So what you're saying is that you're easy?"

"Only when it's you, darlin'." His words brought about what Kensi had long ago dubbed the 'Deeks Special'; a simultaneous grin, head shake and roll of her eyes. Deeks, in response, gave her an easy smile, equal measure pleased and expectant. "So what sort of game did you have in mind? Boggle?"

"We don't have Boggle."

"Well, what do we have?"

Kensi's mouth thinned as she pulled her lips between her teeth, and she dug into her overnight kit, pulling free an unopened deck of cards. She held them up for Deeks to see; in response, his eyebrows narrowed.

"That's not exactly what I thought you had in mind," he said.

"You don't want to play some Texas Holdem?" she asked, jumping up to sit on the lip of the flatbed monitor, crossing her feet as they dangled below.

"No, no, I didn't say that at all," Deeks replied hurriedly.

Kensi paused a moment. "Okay, so I'm going to ask you now if you've ever played poker before, and if you try to hustle me again, you will never – and I mean never – get to touch this again." For emphasis, she gestured with a finger around her entire frame.

Deeks balked. "No, I wouldn't – see, that was just a – Kensi, I have played before, don't, uhm – I have. I know what I'm doing."

Kensi hid a grin; he was adorable when he tried to back pedal his way out of things. "Good," she said instead, simply.

"But make sure you shuffle the deck properly," he told her. "I don't want you cheating either."

"Deeks, honey, I don't need to cheat to beat you at anything." She smiled to take the sting out of her words. But she couldn't resist one final jab. "You know that."

But Deeks didn't rise to the bait; instead he regarded her with a slightly quizzical look, head tilted to one side. A moment later, he held his hand up, crooking a finger and beckoning her towards him. Confused, she hopped from the flatbed, crossing the room to him. He took her hand, and she could feel the warmth of his skin as it seeped into hers. Then his other hand pressed against the small of her back, pulling her closer, and he leant up to push his lips against hers. Kensi was surprised at first, but then quickly found herself sinking into it. She knew his kisses by now; when they were passionate, when they were needy, when they were playful, when they were just simply because he wanted to kiss her. This she recognised as his kiss of complete and utter love, of devotion, a kiss that she savoured every time he pressed it against her, every time it sent warmth and compassion flooding through her system.

A moment later he pulled back, leaving her breathless. "What was," she tried, before swallowing. "What was that for?"

He smiled, softly. "You've never called me honey before," he replied.

Kensi sucked on her teeth, trying not to redden. Then Deeks clapped his hands together, and suddenly the spell was broken. "Right, cards then," he said, voice jolly. He took the cards from her hand, flipping them open and – with a practised flourish – shuffling the deck. "Texas Holdem, Aces high." He paused. "One problem."

"What's that?" she asked, returning to her perch on the table.

"We don't have any chips to bet with." His grin was cocky, knowing.

Kensi forced her features into a semblance of deep thought. Then, she let them light with understanding. "We could play for forfeits?" she ventured.

"What sort of forfeits?" he asked. Damn the man, he really wasn't going to make this easy for her. And why in the heck was she blushing like she was sixteen; she'd seen him naked more times than she could count, why was this simple suggestion causing her so much grief? And why was he being so difficult about it, making her drag the words out? Then it hit her; he liked watching her squirm just as much as she did him.

"Well," she tried, now knowing her role in their pantomime. "What if we were to gamble with something else? Like, I don't know, something we had on us?"

Deeks gasped theatrically, covering his wide mouth with a hand. "Kensi Marie Blye," he said, giving his best impression of embarrassed shock. "Are you suggesting we wager with our clothes?"

"Shut up and deal the cards, Deeks," she hissed at him.

Deeks grinned again, giving her a jaunty salute. "Yes ma'am," he replied. Quick as a flash, he'd dealt out their cards, and Kensi suddenly remembered he's once spent six weeks undercover as a croupier, to take down a money laundering outfit. _This may go worse that I imagined_, she thought. _Or better, depends on what your point of view is_.

"Before we do this," he said, "I just wanna, um, you know… this is the office, this is where we work. Are you sure?"

Kensi smiled inwardly; yes, this was the biggest – and she did mean biggest – breach of their rules ever. To do what she intended for them to do, what she'd been planning for weeks, not only in the Spanish mission that housed the Office of Special Projects, but here in Ops, in the information hub of their department? She'd wrestled long and hard with the thoughts, ever since Hetty had issued the new rotas and Kensi had realised that for seven whole nights she and Deeks would be all alone in the office. And every time she convinced herself that this was a bad idea – that they'd get caught, that this was a thing too far – she remembered that time in the elevator, how her talk of having sex here had turned her boyfriend on so much that she could actually feel how harder it made his cock… well, it made her want it too. And, to be honest, she'd fantasised about it for months, even before they'd gotten together, drifting off into daydreams of him bending her roughly over her desk and having his wicked way with her. The fantasies had become even worse once she knew they'd be alone for so long, even zoning out in the middle of briefings or sat in the bullpen, until someone had called her on the vacant look on her face.

_Anyway_, she thought, _it's just the once. It's like an itch; you scratch it the once, and it goes away_. Okay, so that was the exact same thing she'd told herself after the first time she and Deeks had made love – and she knew now that even back then that's what they'd been doing – and that hadn't lasted very long. Before she knew it, they were Partner with Privileges and the whole thing exploded into wild passion before they both admitted that it was more_. But this time, this time_, she told herself, _I can be stronger. Deeks'll know it's only a one-time deal; he can be pretty smart for Shaggy's stunt double, and he won't let it escalate beyond this. _

Rather than reply to his question directly, she checked her cards; Seven of spades, King of hearts, Two of clubs, Five of clubs, King of spades, Three of hearts. "I'll take three," she said, tossing aside all but her picture cards. Deeks nodded, understanding her acceptance. She schooled her face to calm when he dealt her two Threes and another King. _Now that's the way to start this game off_, she thought. Suddenly, she was aware that Deeks was studying her face intently, knowing that he was seeking any little sign that she held a good – or bad – hand. Well, that wasn't going to work, Kensi Blye was a trained undercover agent, used to harsher scrutiny than this. But on the other hand, there had never been anyone – anyone – who could read her like an open book like Marty Deeks could. She licked her lips, trying to take on a nervous affectation, trying to look outnumbered.

A small smile twitched on the corner of Deeks' lips, and he took two fresh cards. He read his new hand, and a wide grin broke his face, eyes lightening. _No_, she thought. _He's bluffing. Isn't he?_

"Let's see what you got then," said Deeks, with a nod of his head towards her cards.

She let a wide, smug, grin split her lips as she laid down her cards. "Full house," she said, stretching out the letters of each word.

"Okay, that's not good," he sighed, tossing his cards face down onto the table.

"Whoooo," exclaimed Kensi, throwing her limbs up into the air. "Take it off, baby!"

Deeks glanced at her, features one part amusement, and one part delight. "Really? 'Baby' now?"

"Less talky, more strip-y" she told him, rubbing her hands together. Deeks reached for the hem of his two-tone blue t-shirt, starting to pull it up. "Uh uh, Marty" she said, quickly, eyes sparkling with delight. "Do it slooooowly."

Her partner shot her a look, equal parts amusement, equal parts surprise. Finally, he shook his head, lopsided grin firmly in place. Then, he crossed his arms before him, hands on opposite shoulders, and started to haltingly sway his hips. A few weeks ago, she'd managed to convince him to take her dancing, and been surprised that he was pretty bad. But then, he certainly had the right rhythm in the other things they did together, so that made up for it. He let his hands drop, pulling up the bottom of his shirt quickly – in contradiction to her orders – but only far enough to reveal his toned washboard abs and super cute hip dents, only marred slightly by the ugly puckered scars from when he'd been shot. Kensi felt her mouth water, swallowing roughly from her anticipation.

Then Deeks hiked his shirt up further, revealing the broad expanse of his bare chest, with the fine blond hairs that dusted it. Deeks released the hem with one hand, sticking his finger into his mouth and sucking noisily against it. Then, he pressed his index finger against his nipple, circling it around and around.

"Yeah," he said, voice dulcet. "You like that, don'tcha?"

Kensi had to look away, clamping her hands over her mouth to cover the sudden burst of rich, delighted, laughter. Deeks may have the body of a sex God – or, at least, she thought he did – but trust him to make something like this a joke. He could have tried to make it sexy, but honestly, she probably preferred it this way instead; this was pure Deeks, just one of the many things she loved about the man. By the time she looked back, her mouth pressed into a thin line, he had divested the rest of his garment and was using it to rub at the back of his neck like a towel, one hand on each sleeve.

Finally, Deeks broke, letting a loud bark of laughter bubble from his lips, and Kensi echoed it with one of her own, the high pitched one that she was sometimes paranoid about but that Deeks had assured her he found captivating. Deeks smiled fondly at her, before retaking his seat with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Deeks dealt again, but this time Kensi's pair of eights couldn't beat Deeks' matching pair, thanks to his ace card. He grinned wickedly at her.

"You know," she said, tossing her cards onto the discarded pile, pouting a little. "I don't think I want to play anymore."

In response, Deeks just affixed her with that patient and expectant look of his. She scrunched her nose up, before sticking her tongue out at him and pushing herself to her feet. She took a few steps into the middle of the room, Deeks swivelling around in his chair to watch her, resting his chin on one hand. _Time to show him how it's done._ A smile played on the corners of his lips as she turned her back on him, starting to sway her hips slowly to the music only she could hear. As the imagined music grew louder, her writhing increased, until her entire body was twisting to the beat. Her fingers pressed against her hips, before slowly, gently, trailing their way up her ribs. She imagined they were his hands, and a shiver flooded through her being, heading straight towards her groin. As her fingers reached her ribs, pulling the hem of her white tank top with them, she felt the cool air cross her bare flesh. All the times she'd been in Ops, all the years, and now… to have such a small amount of skin showing, but skin that didn't usually see the light of day in this room! It was intoxicating.

Her hands continued up, but she let the fabric slip from her grip, dropping back into place. Slowly, her hands trailed up, to her long neck, before slipping into her hair. Her fingers twisted around the tail of her hair, coming free a second later as her hair spilled loose, cascading across her shoulders and down her back. She turned back, tossing the bobble to Deeks, who caught it in mid air. Then, as he stared at her mouth agape, she made her way back to her seat. She caught his eye, a devilish grin on her face.

Deeks' mouth worked, opening and closing, looking so much like a guppy fish at feeding time. "But," he managed eventually, looking from her to the small bobble he still held in his hands and back again. "Really?

"What?" she asked, as sweetly as she could manage. "I was wearing it, wasn't I?"

"That's just, like, a technicality," he said.

"What's your problem then?"

Deeks blinked as his mind processed what had just happened. "Really, that's the way it's gonna be?"

She nodded back at him, to let him know that, yes, that was the way it was going to be.

Deeks shrugged. "Alright, I'll play along.

He looked intense as he dealt out again. This time, Kensi had bumpkiss, a situation that didn't change much when she replaced three of her cards; the best she could manage was a high card Queen. It was no match for Deeks' three-of-a-kind. This time, when Kensi stood, she didn't bother dancing for him; she just affixed him with a challenging stare and slipped off her sneakers, kicking them halfway across the room to land by the cots. He grinned at her, shaking his head. Kensi decided to throw the guy a bone, peeling off her socks and tossing them to join the rest of her footwear. She wiggled her painted toenails at him.

"Yummy," said Deeks, his voice husky, through she recognised the mocking in his tone.

In retaliation, she kicked up a foot towards his face, but he grabbed her by the ankle, pressing his mouth against the sole of her foot. His wet lips tickled against the bare flesh, sending a flash of electricity surging across Kensi's spine. She let out a soft moan before she even realised it. A second later, both their eyes widened; hers in shock, his in delight.

"How did I not know about this?" he breathed, a wicked tone boring through his words. In desperation, Kensi tried to pull her foot free, but Deeks' grip on her ankle was like a vice. He leant forward again, grinning evilly, and stroked his tongue all the way from the ball of her heel to the tip of her biggest toe, which he then took into his mouth and sucked upon. Kensi's whole body vibrated, and she giggled uncontrollably as heat flooded through her frame towards the now-damp spot between her legs, her breath hitching in her lungs.

She groaned his name, voice already creaking. Finally she snapped her foot away from him, her whole torso flushed with pink. "Don't do that," she begged.

He grinned. "Well, it kinda looked like you enjoyed it," he said, pointedly.

Kensi let out a long breath, wiping at her forehead. How the hell did the man suddenly find a new erogenous zone on her, and why did it have to be her feet? Deeks wasn't the first man she'd ever slept with, but not even Jack had even bothered with her feet before, let alone realised that it seemed to have a direct path right to her pussy. She squeezed her thighs together, trying to stop the quiver on her legs and the sudden warmth between her thighs.

"You know," he continued, "I may have – and I'm just saying this here – like a feather or something that you might enjoy."

She shook her head. The new discovery was interesting, something she thought she might like to investigate further – and Deeks certainly seemed more than willing to accompany her on this journey – but there would be plenty of time for that at a later date. For now, they were in the middle of something else, and it was just plain rude to change tactics halfway through. "Cards, Deeks," she informed him.

"Aw, and I was 'Marty' a second ago," he pouted.

She let a small smile brighten her face. "And before that you were 'baby," she said, voice like honey. "If you don't deal those cards soon, I'll go back to calling you 'My LAPD Liaison'."

He grinned beautifully back at her, before dealing out ten cards between them. After discarding the unwanted, it was time to reveal their hands. It was good news for Kensi, as Deeks had little more than a high eight.

But Deeks wasn't going to play fair now, she could tell by the way he fixed her with a level stare, as if challenging her to make comments. She soon knew why, as he let his hand flop out before him. Then, he began to sing:

"_The minute you walked in the joint,  
I could see you were a girl of distinction,  
A real big spender,"_

As he continued, his other hand reached forward, fingers pulling against the clasp of his wristwatch.

"_Good lookin', so refined,  
Wouldn't you like to know what's going on in my mind"_

As he finished, he slipped loose the strap of his watch, like he was pulling free a belt, before swinging the item around in small circles like a lasso. With a cocky and confident grin, he leant forward, pressing the watch into Kensi's palm and closing her fingers around it.

"There you go, Kensalicious," he said. "That's for you."

Kensi replied with another 'Deeks special.' "You're such a goof," she told him.

"Yeah," he replied. "But I'm your goof."

Kensi pulled her lips into her mouth to stop the giant grin that threatened to split her face in half. When she'd got that under control, she instructed him to continue with their game of poker.

"Ha ha," cried Deeks, victoriously as his two pair crushed her pair of twos. His eyes flicked up and down her frame appreciatively. "And now we're onto the good stuff."

She shot him a look, before pushing herself to her feet once more. This time, she headed right for him, nudging at his thighs with her knee. He seemed to instantly understand, opening his legs wider and allowing her to slip in between them. She reached forward, grabbing him by the wrists and leading his hands to rest, palm down, on her hips. She watched him for a moment, seeing the way his eyes seemingly drank in all of her, shining with love and desire, even as his hands trembled against her. Then, with only the slightest pressure, she guided his hands up, taking with them the edges of her tank top.

As before, as soon as the bare flesh was revealed to the professional atmosphere of Ops, a flush rushed through her system, sending a jolt of lighting hurtling down her spine. In her chest, her heart began to pound. Up, the material went, revealing her toned abdomen, her ribs, the bottom of the pale blue bra she wore. Deeks paused a second then, and took in a deep breath, before licking his lips. He finally broke his gaze from the soft yet firm skin of her stomach, catching contact with her eyes. She saw the question in those magical blue orbs – a deep navy now in the subdued lighting of Ops – and answered it with another press against his wrists.

The hem of her top continued up, airing her covered breasts to the world, and she raised her arms high above her to allow him to pull the fabric up and over her head. Without breaking his eyes from hers, he tossed the tank top aside.

Like one of those ridiculous cartoon anvils, the sudden realisation of what they were doing finally hit Kensi. A small part of her screamed at her to back away now, to keep that line between her private and professional lives – a line that was murky at best now that she and Deeks were dating – but she ignored it, launching herself at her partner, throwing her arms around his neck and crashing her lips against his.

He didn't react at first, too shocked by the sudden change, even as his chair wheeled backwards under her momentum. But he soon caught up, wrapping his comforting arms around her waist, pulling her even closer to him, their bare flesh pressing tightly together, and he pushed back into the kiss. Only then did the fireworks start in full; arcs of energy danced through her entire being, her lips tingling against his. She opened her mouth to let loose a soft moan, and he sucked greedily against her bottom lip, demanding full entrance. She complied, letting his tongue slip inside to writhe against hers. She closed her eyes, running her hands through his messy blond hair, while his fingers toyed magically across her ribs and back. Everywhere he touched left warmth, warmth that flooded through her body right to her core.

She ripped her mouth from his, throwing her head back with a low keen, giving him full access to her long, slender neck. He kissed against her chin, her jawline, nipping against the flesh, before sucking hungrily against the pulse point just below her ear. She groaned, vibrations of pleasure surging across her body, making her skin sing. Down, his mouth went, down her throat, the stubble on his chin tickling her flesh, at such stark contrast to the soft plumpness of the lips that followed it seconds later. His kisses paused on her collar bone, concentrating their attention there, teeth worrying the skin, while her hands searched across the firm muscles of his back. The skin there was warm. _No_, she amended. _Not just warm; burning_. Burning as his desire for her grew to match her own for him.

"Marty," she moaned, her breath tattered in her lungs.

"Kensi," he sighed back around his kisses.

Grabbing him again by the back of the head, Kensi forced his face away from her neck, making him look up. She pressed her lips against his, panting from her rising excitement, and he returned it with fervour. "I love you," she said, when she finally pulled back.

"I love you too," he replied, without even the faintest hint of a delay, before capturing her lips in another kiss. Then, his hands left their exploration of her ribs and hips, grasping her firmly on the ass, his fingers digging into the denim and the flesh as he increased his pressure. Suddenly he began to rise, pulling Kensi up with him. She squealed, surprised by the suddenness, almost losing her balance before she was able to wrap her legs up and around his waist, crossing them at her ankles and squeezing against him, their groins joined. She could feel the reassuring hardness of his cock, even through the layers they still wore.

Still lip-locked together, he carried her a few steps across the room, before releasing with one hand for long enough to swipe the comics and paperwork off, sending them scattering across Ops, and sitting her down on the centre console. She let him push her back, so she was rested on her crooked elbows, almost lying flat on the monitors. A second later, he pulled back.

"Game over?" he asked, his own voice raw already too.

_Oh yeah_, a distant part of her thought. _We'd been playing cards as build up. Guess that didn't last very long. _ She nodded, sucking on her bottom lip where she could still taste him. It wasn't as if she'd needed the game to get her going; five minutes of bantering with Deeks was foreplay enough.

She kicked one leg up, wrapping it around the back of his waist, pressing down with her calf to force him closer to her. Slowly, she began to grind her hips, undulating against him. The friction was ecstatic, causing sparks to dance across her body, and she let out another moan, from deep within the pit of her gut. Her stomach muscles contracted, spasming from the mounting pleasure of being pressed against the man she loved, even as more heat blossoming in her most intimate place. She peppered kisses against his face, sloppy, passionate; across his cheeks, his lips, his eyelids. Then one of Deeks' hands slipped around her back, pulling her up further. His free hand went to the strap of her bra, teasing it down her shoulder. A second later, he had the clasp undone, the material hanging loose. Supporting herself briefly on quivering hands, Kensi let Deeks remove the bra fully, revealing her full breasts, her hard pink nipples, to the world. His eyes darkened, pupils dilating like saucers, at the sight of her revealed to him, and she felt a flush reach her cheeks; it seemed no matter how many times they'd slept together, her partner's mind always stopped working for a few seconds upon seeing her topless. The guy liked her boobs, what could she do?

When Deeks laid her back onto the console, his reassuring weight pressing down on her, a gasp hissed from Kensi's throat, her eyes widening; the glass of the monitor was cold, seemingly like ice against the blistering heat of her body. Deeks paused in his kisses, turning a concerned glance on her, but she quelled his worry with a needy kiss.

Her fingers threaded his straw coloured locks as his kisses became scattered, finding a trail down to her jaw. He led them on a merry journey down her neck, teeth flashing and tugging against the flesh as he went and forcing wordless mutters from her lips. Still, he continued down, passed her clavicle, until his mouth was working at the skin at the top of her breast. For a moment he worried at the tender skin, taking it into his mouth and sucking hard against it, his saliva coating the red welt that she already knew was forming. Marking her as his, in a place that only he would see. He raised his head a moment later, as if admiring his handiwork. A faintly victorious smile crossed his lips, but she didn't give him time to gloat; instead, she pushed his head back down to her, pushing him lower and towards the full swell of her breast, towards the hardness of her erect nipple. He complied eagerly, tongue rolling against the nub, while his other hand found her other breast, his fingers and palm kneading enthusiastically against the roundness of it.

He sucked again at her breast, and she arched her back, desperate to get her aching body closer to his wondrous mouth. Her pants came in jagged surges now, as he tugged gently at the nipple with his teeth, applying just enough pressure to make her to beg; "Please, Marty. Please." Even though she couldn't see his face, what with her head thrown back against the monitor, Kensi could tell that her boyfriend had a smug grin on his face, pleased at the effect he was having on her.

After a moment spent focussing on her breasts, Deeks head began to trail down her body, over her stomach, his lips leaving feather light kisses over her ribcage, over her abs. When he blew gently into her navel, the air cool against her searing skin, her muscles spasmed again and a flash of lightening arced towards the wetness rapidly forming in her pussy.

"Marty," she pleaded, her word little more than a moan. He flicked his tongue out into her belly button, the moisture of his spit making her belly dance in delight. As he continued to kiss her toned muscles, his hands reached for her dark black jeans, tugging open the belt with ease and popping loose the buttons. She raised her hips off the cold console, letting him get a firm grip on the edges of the material before he pulled her jeans down, over her thighs, her knees, her ankles and finally fully off, leaving her in only a pair of light blue boy shorts.

Deeks pushed himself up, so his face was close to hers. "You okay with this?" he asked. "There's no going back."

"For God's sake, Deeks," she hissed at him, voice desperate. "If you ask me if I'm okay with this one more time, I swear I'm going to beat you senseless. Yes, I'm okay with this, now get to work."

He grinned at her, before capturing her lips in another searingly hot kiss. "Your aggressive nature is just one of the things I love about you," he said, voice only slightly mocking.

"And I love the fact that you never pressure me," she said, by way of apology for her words. "But you're still not paying attention to my pussy, and that needs to change quickly."

Deeks grinned back at her. "Well, looks like I've got my marching orders," he said, rising fully and crossing the room to the cots, where he grabbed a pillow before returning. He dropped the pillow on the floor besides the centre console, before kneeling down on it. "Floor's hard," he said by way of explanation, seeing the question hovering behind her eyes.

From his new position, Deeks grabbed Kensi by the hips, pulling her down the console so that his head was now between her knees. She kicked her legs up, resting the back of her thighs on his shoulders. He turned his head, lips pressing gently against the soft skin of her leg, causing a quiver to roll across her frame. A small sigh slipped from Kensi's lips, and she felt her heart skip several beats, before racing like she was running a marathon. Slowly, achingly slowly, Deeks' mouth traipsed lower, kissing and licking as he went, until he had reached the crease where her hips joined her legs. Kensi's body shook with the anticipation, at sensing him so close to the burning wetness she had for the man.

Kensi let out a loud gasp as his mouth finally touched her there, his lips ever so light against the folds of her pussy. The dampness of her sex mingled with the soft saliva that laced his tender lips, and she moaned. But Deeks kept his head still, barely even touching her, though she could feel the soothing air from his open mouth drifting across her flesh, tingling against the fine hairs she'd shaved into a strip. Her moan soon turned to one of desperation at her boyfriend's teasing, and her hands dropped to find his yellow locks, trying to push his head down, even as she lifted her hips to meet it. Deeks fought back, locking his body in place, refusing to move an inch.

"Marty, please," she groaned, voice thick and heavy. "Don't tease, I need you."

As if finally giving in to her demands, Deeks' tongue flashed out, stroking the length of her slit, the pressure strong. The suddenness caught Kensi by surprise, and her whole body writhed as sensations flooded her system, as explosions of bliss crashed through every fibre of her being. Then Deeks was at work, lips and tongue toying against the folds of his sopping pussy; licking, kissing, nibbling with his teeth. A few seconds later and he used his tongue to flip the folded hood, revealing her clit, which he then encircled, applying as much force as he could. Kensi couldn't even groan, the air in her lungs having to be forced in and out, her jaw locking into a grin.

Kensi's whole body shook as Deeks took her clit between his teeth, squeezing gently against it, even as his palms stroked against the creamy skin of her inner thighs. Then he placed his lips against her fold, humming loudly, the vibrations shaking through her pussy, right into the depth of her core, causing guttural snarls to rise from her lips. Her fingers fisted around his hair, tugging against them, needing something to hold on for dear life when his tongue lashed out again, this time digging deep inside her.

"More," she moaned. "Harder."

Deeks complied, his hand sweeping down her thigh – leaving shockwaves in its wake – until it joined his mouth. The tip of his finger probed, shifting the folds of her raging pussy, circling the pink flesh. He kissed at her clit again, groaning himself at how wet she was becoming under his ministrations, and he swallowed down her juices gleefully. Then his finger pressed against her entrance, pushing in to the thick walls of her arousal. She bucked hard against him, hips pushing up into his face as his tongue continued to stroke at her clit.

His finger inch in more, stretching the willing muscles, sending bursts of heaven surging through Kensi's body, cutting off all thought in her brain beyond how good he made her feel. Her moans came swifter now, short, sharp and rapid, as he delved inside her, opening her like a flower for him. His finger eased in, slick now with the juice of her enjoyment, all the way to the knuckle. Her hips writhed of their own accord, her losing all control of them to the sweet sensation he brought about. Suddenly, black spots flashed behind her vision as he added another finger to the mix, stretching her aching pussy more. She pushed down at his head again, forcing his beautiful mouth against her needy lips, squeezing him with her thighs. He jawed against the flesh, sucking and nipping, as a third finger joined in, surging into her core.

"Marty," she cried, feeling the end rising in the pit of her burning sex, the sensation washing over her, catching the air in her lungs and making her heart beat rampantly. His fingers pumped inside her, the pace quickening as the walls of her muscles loosened for him, as his amazing work made her flood around his hand and mouth. And then, against all odds, he forced a fourth finger in, and bright white lights blinded Kensi. She threw her head back, screaming at the top of her lungs, the cry long and high pitched, even as her frame thrashed at the mounting orgasm. Finally, it broke, crashing over her, sending her head spinning, sending a storm of lightening racing from the tip of her head to the sole of her feet. For a moment, it seemed like the world faded into nothing, replaced only with the blissful embrace of her orgasm and the searing white light. She came in volume, flooding out of her heated core.

Deeks rode her through it, his fingers circling her pussy and his tongue licking at her clit, making the orgasm stretch to ecstatic levels. As her thrashing subsided, Deeks slowed his pace, though she still shook bodily from the afterquakes that ravaged her.

Still panting, throat raw, her hands found Deeks by the side of his head, tugging against him. He complied, shifting his way up her body, hands dancing over her tender skin and releasing more shock waves. She wrapped her arms around the back of his head, pressing her lips against his, her kiss needy and grateful, tasting her own enjoyment on his lips and tongue, inhaling the musk of her desire.

"I love you," she muttered, again and again and again, punctuated only with her gasps and kisses. He returned the expression, voice heavy and thick with craving. His words made her head swim again, and she pushed against him, forcing him to stand upright. She rose too, wrapping him up in another kiss even as her hands went straight to the front of his jeans, feeling the urgent hardness of his cock. His breath hitched as she stroked against it, and his kiss deepened. A second later, she had his belt off, and his jeans undone. As she worked the material down, Deeks kicked off his boots to allow her to slip the jeans fully off his legs, leaving him only in his socks. Socks which she quickly knelt down to divest him of.

When she looked up, she found herself face to face with his quivering cock, the skin stretch tight in its engorged state. Kensi licked her lips, grabbing the pillow to cushion her own knees, and – not even looking at him for confirmation – wrapping her full lips around the head, tasting the bead of pre-cum that had already formed. She knew she didn't need to tease him to get him started; his hardness was the direct result of his own mounting delight at making her cum. He moaned wordlessly, his hands dropping automatically to rest against the side of her head, threading into her long dark hair.

Kensi inched her lips forward, Deeks' cock slipping easily into her willing mouth, filling her cheeks. His manhood twitched again, and she groaned her own satisfaction, which sent vibrations rushing through her partner's body. She glanced up; Deeks' eyes were closed, and his head titled back, his features twisted into pleasure. Unbidden, his hips began to move, back and forth, and she shifted her lips to meet his pace. Her tongue licked out, stroking at the underside of his cock, feeling the silky skin there.

A moment later, the pressure on the side of her head increased, and he held her head in place. He pumped into her, and Kensi let him fuck her mouth; his need was great, brought about by her own uncoming, and she would not deny him this. She moaned as the tip of his cock sunk deep into her throat, the shaft filling her, before he pulled it back to the head, only to drive in again.

Deeks' pace increased, his urgency rising. "Kensi," he breathed. "Kensi." She groaned in answer, knowing he enjoyed having total control over her; it wasn't often that she let him have it, but she had to admit that she liked it on the occasions where he used her like this. Just then, his speed slowed again, but the pressure he applied only increased. Kensi found her lips sliding down the full length of him, and opened her jaw wider to allow him greater entrance. His cock brushed the back of her throat, and she fought against the gag reflex. He moaned as she deep-throated him, every inch of the throbbing hardness inside of her mouth. He pulled his cock free, only letting her gasp quickly for air before he was in her again. Again and again he thrust, making her nose press against the fine hairs above his cock while her chin was against his balls.

Then, just as suddenly, he was pulling her up. Her mouth left his cock with a wet, meaty pop, and she allowed herself to be forced into a standing position, just in time for him to press a thankful kiss against her lips.

"Deeks," she sighed when she had finally controlled her erratic breathing. "Deeks, I need you inside me."

He grinned, his own breath still ragged, but he reached for a condom from his wallet. She wasn't going to comment on him having brought them to work with him; the truth was, she had a box in her bag anyway, and she actually had been planning on using them. She took his cock in her hand, gently stroking it, feeling the pulse surge through it, as Deeks unwrapped the small silver package. She took it from him before he could say anything, using one hand to pull him into a kiss, and the other to sheathe the latex over his powerful erection, before easing the tip to rest against her burning entrance.

Deeks paused there a moment, resting his forehead against hers. She could feel his ragged breath on her lips. Her groin protested his lack of movement, and she tried to grind herself against his cock. Why did he always to tease her like this? Then she knew the answer; because he could. Because it drove her crazy, because he enjoyed it. Because he got off on her pleading for him. It was only when her entire body was quivering from anticipation, when her needy moans finally spilled from her throat, that he pushed in, his head breaking the surface. Her muscles protested – but in that good way – as he pressed his manhood inside her sex. He took his time, blissful inch by blissful inch, filling her up, throwing fuel onto the bonfire that burned deep with the pit of her sex. He kissed her, before driving himself in fully, all the way to the hilt, dragging a cry from her lips. Her hands went to his back, fingers and nails digging into the flesh there, making long red marks up and down his skin.

When he was convinced she was acclimatised to his presence inside her, Deeks slowly drew his cock back, letting it rest with only his head rested beyond her folds. Her muscles contracted tightly around his hardness, quivering with her need, before he slammed himself fully into her once more.

"Kensi," he grunted, voice husky.

She replied by slobbering kisses over every inch of his skin she could reach, only to be cut short by a fresh moan as he drove into her again. His hand dropped, grabbing her by the ass, fingers playing with her cheek, even as his pace quickened. Then he stroked down, onto her thigh, before tugging against it. She leant back hard against the console, almost off balance as one foot lifted off the floor under his demands, and she wrapped an arm around his neck to keep herself standing. Now he could open her thighs wider, giving him better access to her eager pussy. She moaned, burying her face in the crook of his neck as he thrust his wonderful cock into her, his groin slapping hard against hers.

Kensi felt a fresh moan rising deep within the pit of her belly, a moan that she already knew was going to be long, deep, and loud. She sucked the skin of his neck, teeth gnashing at his shoulder, trying to stomp the moan down, but it was no use; Deeks, plunging his solid manhood into her, was making energy storms crackle all over her body. He was making her heart race, her breath hitch, her pussy throb. The moan only grew in potential as he lifted her leg even higher, up passed his waist, passed his arms, before resting her ankle against his shoulder. She was fully open to him now, her position allowing him to drive himself even deeper into her scorching core, to angle his cock to hit her sweet spot every time. She tried to keep pace with his hips, tried to match his rhythm, but the mounting sensation quickly made her writhe against him, grinding herself in desperation as the ecstasy built. Stars burst behind her eyes. _No, not stars; fireworks_. Bright, blinding, every colour under the sun. The moan grew again, but she locked her jaws together, determined to milk every last scrap of pleasure she could while he was inside her.

Then Deeks did what he always did when he needed to best her; he cheated. His other hand dropped, seeking right out between the two of them, pad of his thumb pressing firmly against the aching nub of her clit. It only took a few circles of his thumb before she couldn't fight it any more, her vision turning to blinding whiteness, and the scream – a long, deep, scream of ecstasy – ripping from her throat as she came again.

She was panting roughly when she finally came down, whole body shaking as Deeks still thrust inside her, his pace slower now, the torture exquisite. She ran her hands down his sides, hearing him grunt in response. It took her mind – still out of it from her toe curling orgasm – a few seconds to understand; Deeks was holding back.

She lifted her head, lips close to his ear. "No, no," she breathed, kissing him on the lobe. "Cum for me, baby. Cum for me."

Her words seemed to break him, and he suddenly pulled his cock free. Kensi didn't even have time to whine a protest before he had spun her around, bending her over the console. He hooked the back of her knee with one hand, lifting it up and placing it on the flatbed besides her, her other foot still down on the floor, her breasts squashed on the cold monitor. She turned her head, seeing him over her shoulder as he positioned himself, then let out a loud cry when he pressed his manhood into her soaking core again.

His fingers digging tightly into her hips, Deeks drove himself into her with abandon, grunting with his own mounting feeling. The muscles of her pussy were wet enough now for him to fuck her with urgency, but still tight enough to squeeze against him and ensure his sensations were breathtaking too. With each thrust, she moaned, wordless snaps of noise, the pitch rising as he continued. Her body shook again, and she felt another orgasm stirring. Still Deeks thrust into her centre, his breath laboured from his exertion but his frantic pace not slowing in the slightest.

"Cum, Marty," she begged, her voice scattered from the mounting sensation inside her. "Come on."

Finally, his whole body shuddered, and he let out a long groan as his cock twitched wildly, and she knew he had exploded inside of her. That single thought triggered her third orgasm, the bliss rolling over her and dragging another cry from her, this time one she made sure came out as his name.

His pace slowed, almost to nothing, as his cock turned limp within her core. His hands roamed her back, stroking against the skin there, and on her sides, and playing tenderly with the firm roll of her ass. She let him ease himself down, while her own breathing slowly returning to normal. A moment later, he slipped himself from her – Kensi letting out a small moan of disappointment – before pulling her around to face him. He cupped her chin, raising her face to meet his, before covering her mouth with his. His breath was still deep and shallow, and she could feel the quiver in his legs as he struggled to support himself after his release, so she let him lean heavily against her, sinking happily into his post-coital kiss.

They stayed that way for a long moment, feeling each other's heartbeat return to normal, hands and fingers trailing gently and idly down each other's sides, the thin sheen of sweat they both wore mingling together. Then Deeks pulled himself away, sliding the condom from his dick and tossing it into the trash bin. He let out a long sigh, blowing out all the air in his lungs, before turning to her and throwing her a wolfen grin, wrapping her up into a warm embrace, his reassuring arms tight around her.

"You know," he began, murmuring as he nuzzled into her hair, "I'm, I'm not going to be able to stand through another briefing in here without getting a hard-on."

Kensi smiled, flushing. "Me neither," she replied.

He pulled his head back, arching an eyebrow at her. "What's, uh, what's that, like a lady boner or something?"

Kensi laughed. "Something like that," she told him. Truth was, it would take a while, and she was pretty sure she'd blush furiously for weeks whenever anyone even so much as looked in her direction in Ops, but she was pretty sure it was worth it. _Besides_, she told herself again, _it's a one-time thing. Got to get it out of your system before it affects your job._ Then, her jaw cracked as a yawn forced its way out.

"Sleepy now?" Deeks asked her.

She stretched, cat like, her sated muscles clicking. As soon as he said it, Kensi knew that she was tired; a long day of work, followed by mind blowing sex, would do that to a person. She nodded, already feeling her lids getting heavy. "Yeah, but content too. You coming with?" she asked.

Deeks glanced over at the nearest computer, checking the time, before his face twisted in disappointment. "I'd love to, but I have to do my check in a minute, and I guess someone needs to tidy up this mess." He gestured to the empty food cartons and discarded paperwork. "And we all know it's not going to be you."

She thumped her fist against his shoulder, not really putting any effort into it, and Deeks laughed as he rubbed against the impact point. "Don't forget to empty the bin," she informed him. "I don't want Nell or Eric to find your condom in the morning."

"No, we don't want that," he agreed. "Cause then someone might need to explain the birds and the bees to them, and I don't really feel like having that chat, no thank you."

She smiled back at him, chuckling softly. Then Kensi reached out a hand, stroking her palm tenderly against his cheek, feeling the rough stubble tickle her skin. His own hand rose, capturing hers, holding it softly in place. His thumb idly stroked against the back of his hand.

Then he suddenly pulled back, shooting her a grin. "I'm gonna put my clothes back on now. Why don't you get into bed, and keep it warm for me, and I'll be back as soon as I can."

"I'll be waiting," she told him.

She crossed to the cots, slipping into her sleeping gear; pink shorts and a matching camisole. She then climbed under the sheets, resting her head on the pillow. Despite how tired she felt, she shifted her position so she could watch Deeks – back in his clothes now, sadly – bustle around Ops, picking things up and cleaning off the smears their lovemaking had no doubt left on the centre console. After a few minutes, he crossed over to the cots, sitting beside her as he refastened his watch. The thin mattress depressed under his weight.

"Close your eyes," he told her, softly. "I'm going to do my walk, and I expect you to be asleep by the time I come back." He leant forward, pressing his lips against her forehead tenderly, before rising. But Kensi was quicker, grabbing him by the hand. He turned back, confusion on his face.

"I love you," she told him.

Deeks smiled. "I love you more, Princess," he replied.

Kensi snorted a laugh. "Not possible."

Deeks kissed her again, fully on the lips this time, before heading out into the rest of the mission. Kensi let her eyes flutter closed, and sank fully into sleep. Sometime later, when Deeks returned, slipping into the bed, and wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close, she was only dimly aware. She snuggled happily against him, drifting back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:- **Final chapter of Nights (I really don't want to try and come up with a new story for each night of the week, plus I have a case fic in the same verse to plot. That'll be next.)  
**Rating:-** Oh boy, howdy, it's an M for sure.  
**Disclaimer**:- "Hi, I'm Eric Christian Olsen." "And I'm Daniela Ruah." "And nothing you're about to read is owned by this author, or approved by Shane Brennan and/or CBS." "Though it is pretty hot. Maybe we can get them to film it for a later episode?" "I'm with you on that, Dani."  
**Disclaimer 2:-** The above conversation never took place. Though I still don't own NCIS Los Angeles or any of these characters.

* * *

Sweat beaded Deeks' forehead from the exertion. The breath in his lungs was ragged, and his heart raced in his chest.

His partner matched him; the tips of her long dark locks – currently in a thick and complicated braid that ran down her back – were damp with her own perspiration, her own breathing shallow, mouth wide open as she sucked down fresh air. Her whole body quivered under his gaze, as his eyes ran from her beautiful face, down her long slender neck, over the soft curves of her chest. He licked his lips, before his eyes narrowed. Then, suddenly, he darted forward, arms outstretched. But Kensi was quicker, ducking under him, slamming her shoulder deep into his midsection. Even before the air had a chance to blast out of his lungs, Kensi had a hold of one of his arms, shifting herself back upright. Deeks, still moving forward, was flipped off his feet, arching through the air to land back first onto the thin mats that covered the gym's hardwood floor.

Grunting slightly, Deeks rolled with the impact, lessening the blow as much as he could, coming to his feet, crouched down, arms up defensively. Kensi had already spun to face him, stance low, every muscle in her body coiled like a spring and ready to explode.

She grinned at him, those amazingly mismatched eyes locked with his own.

"You know, uh, when you… when you asked me if I wanted to get all hot and sweaty," he told her, pushing himself upright and starting to circle around her, the matting creaking beneath his sneakers. "This isn't exactly what I thought you had in mind."

"Ah, come on Deeks," she said, grinning wildly, voice almost mocking. "You know you need the-"

Whatever it was he needed, Deeks didn't give her the chance to finish; he seized the opening, lashing out with a gloved fist. Kensi danced back, out of range, her eyes suddenly wide.

"That the way it's going to be, huh?" she said, slipping back into a fighting position.

"Hey, darlin'," he replied, "all's fair in love and war."

She nodded. "Alright," she drawled back at him.

"Hey," he said, arching an eyebrow at her. "That's my catchphrase."

"You have a catchphrase now?"

"I've always had a catchph-" he started. He should have seen it coming; he'd just used the exact same trick with her. But still, when Kensi lunged forwards, she was almost on top of him before he could react; grabbing her forearm with both hands, he jammed his shoulder into the pit of her arm, dropping his stance and launching her over.

But Kensi Blye wasn't a novice. She twisted in midair, landing in a deep crouch. Before Deeks could react, she pivoted, catching her foot against the back of his knees and sending him toppling to the floor. He let out a deep _Ooof_ as the air exploded from his lungs. Quick as a flash, Kensi was atop him, her full weight pressed against his sternum. She grabbed at his wrist, and Deeks knew instinctively that she was setting him up for an armbar. With a grunt, he shifted his weight, kicking his hips up and throwing her off balance long enough for him to roll to the side, making her slide off him. He snatched his hand, wrenching his wrist from her grip, rolling back the other way and coming to his feet.

Deeks panted, struggling to get his laboured breath back under control, as his partner pushed himself upright. She fixed him with a confident smirk, pushing a loose strand of hair out of her face.

"How you doing, partner?" she asked.

He coughed, the air catching in his lungs again. "Fine," he replied. "Never better. And you?"

"I can keep this up all night," she replied, tauntingly. "Though you're holding up better than I expected."

"I wasn't too shabby to begin with-"

"I'll say," she interrupted, flicking her eyes appreciatively over him.

"-and I've been working with Sam for the last few weeks, well, when I say "working with" I mean that he's been throwing me around for hours and enjoying it far too much. That guy needs to get a hobby."

"I think beating on you is his hobby," she said disarmingly.

"Anyway, he's been really stepping up his game with me," Deeks said, throwing a punch towards his partner that was easily deflected. "Ever since you and me became an official couple, it's like he's-" Kensi kicked her foot up, sole of her sneakers aimed right at his midsection, but Deeks was able to knock it aside, sending her off balance. "It's like he's suddenly decided that I'm not good enough."

Kensi pulled up short, her whole body straightening , and her brow creased. "What do you mean, 'not good enough'?"

Deeks shook his head. "No, no, I don't mean like that, it's just like… I don't know, it's like he wants me to learn stuff I've never needed before or something."

Kensi pulled her lips into her mouth for a fraction of a second. Deeks knew that expression; it was one of the first he'd recognised, back when their partnership had started. It meant that the beautiful woman who was his partner, his best friend and the love of his life, was stomping down the very first thing that came into her head. She'd done that so much in the early days, before they'd really gotten to know each other. She hadn't been sure what she could say to him, which he could understand; as much as Deeks knew he was charming, as much as he knew his mouth didn't stop (and that some people who didn't really know him could somehow think it was annoying) he knew that he and Kensi Blye had been walking a tightrope that all new partners walked. Accepting another person into your life, to work alongside them for hours a day, week after week, was more difficult that most would imagine, especially when you then had to trust this newcomer with your life. It was hard for any new partnership, but double so for him and Kensi.

Half of it was Deeks, he knew. He didn't work well in a group. It was perhaps partially why he'd gravitated towards being a public defender rather than working with a large legal team, and an undercover cop when it was just him, out in the wilds. Deeks was perfectly willing to admit that maybe he was okay in small doses, he was charming and funny, kind and handsome (_stunning!_), but he also knew that part of that was a front, something to deflect the pain in his heart. He had trust issues, stemming from his childhood, stemming from a dozen other things that a lot of people just didn't have the inclination to find out.

The other reason they'd taken so long to gain traction as a partnership was, of course, the thing that had existed between them from the very first minute they'd met, while both of them were undercover. Man, that had been something to behold. There he'd been, doing his workout, trying to get an in with the MMA team, and suddenly – like a sledgehammer to his face – there had been Kensi. His Spidersense had blared the very second he'd laid eyes on her, the most incredible creature he'd ever witnessed. Their paths had continued to cross throughout the investigation, and everything about the woman had screamed _hinkey_ to him. Or at least, that was what he tried to convince himself. The truth was that he was intrigued by the woman. And even when he'd finally been properly been introduced to NCIS Special Agent Kensi Marie Blye, he hadn't been able to get the vision of her face out of his head. That was made even more difficult when Hetty had come calling, pairing him up as Kensi's partner.

They'd both rebelled against the mutual attraction they felt, Kensi fighting harder against it, her own trust issues and the recent loss of her partner Dominic Vale weighing heavily on her mind. Plus, he was pretty sure she'd had a crush on him since the moment they'd met, and then having to be partnered with him just days later… she'd not really known how to react, so tried to pretend it didn't exist, that she had no attraction to him at all. Meanwhile, Deeks had treated it like a game, convincing himself he was only hitting on Kensi because it seemed to bug her. It had taken them many months to stop grating on each other – and despite the love they now both admitted, he could readily confess that still happened – and to build the basis of their trust. Their banter had been a big part of that, even though Kensi had never managed to quite keep up with him. She got a few hits in, more and more as she became comfortable with his presence, and although her humour still needed a lot of work, he couldn't help but feel an enormous amount of pride at how she had crawled, inch by inch, out of her protective shell, leaving her as the beautifully bright light he now knew. Not that he'd actually given her much choice in the matter.

Still, the shift between them had been slow, almost imperceptible, and then one day Marty Deeks had woken up to realise that he was in love with Kensi. And that just made everything that little bit harder. To sit across from her in the bullpen, to be by her side as they travelled around Los Angeles, to talk, banter and flirt with her. He always wanted more. He wanted to spend every day with her, and then just chill out with some beers and some light TV entertainment afterwards. The small touches that she graced him with, the lightest of connection, left him internally gasping, and he'd stolen every opportunity he could to try and tell her how he really felt. Without actually, you know, using the words. Because that way… that way led to rejection. He'd been fairly sure his partner liked him for months, and more than just liked, but there was still that fear there. Still the worry that her feelings were just a little crush, rather than the burning need he'd had for her. The fear that everything they'd worked towards for three years could shatter in a matter of seconds, at one misstep.

And then, as things so often do, they'd finally exploded; Deeks had had enough of the hiding. He'd put himself out there, stripped himself of his final defences. And the result had been better than he could have ever expected. Oh, sure, things hadn't worked out quite the way he'd imagined – they were both still too stupid for that, the whole Partners with Privileges debacle – but they'd gotten there in the end. And together, they'd endured the mocking of the rest of the team, the incessant teasing, and had to sit through lectures in propriety by first Callen and then Hetty. Neither had demanded they stop, just informed them to be careful.

Sam had taken a completely different route. Rather than warn Deeks of anything, he's taken the Detective aside and spoken to him at length about how to go about making it work, how to juggle the two sides of their relationship; the professional, and the personal. Sam had invested in Deeks his own personal experience, from falling in love with someone he worked with and then eventually marrying, and Deeks felt a great deal of affection for the ex-SEAL for it; their relationship might have gotten off to a rockier start than his and Kensi's, but they'd slowly built a grudging respect and camaraderie. And of everyone in the OSP, without even realising it, Sam's respect was the one Deeks had so hungrily sought.

Sam also seemed to have made it his personal goal in life to make sure Deeks was better at everything.

Deeks slipped passed Kensi's guard, twisting her around so that her back was to him. His arm clamped firmly against his jaw line, while he jammed one of her arms behind her back; taut enough to feel, to trap it, but not enough to do any real damage.

"Oh, what?!" he said. "Who got caught? Yeah, that's right, you did."

"Deeks," she warned him dangerously.

"Who da man? Go on, just say I'm da man and I'll let you go." He laughed as she struggled against him, before planting a wet and sloppy kiss on her cheek. She groaned in disgust, faux-spitting as if to get rid of a terrible taste in her mouth.

Suddenly, she slipped one leg up, crossing it behind her other thigh and making a figure-four shape, which she used to lever herself around inside of his grip. Deeks suddenly found himself trapped in a Muay Thai clinch. Before he could react, Kensi was driving the point of her knees into his small ribs, as softly as she could, more to score points that do any damage to him.

"It could be-" she began, twisting around expertly as he tried to pivot her off balance. They struggled briefly over their positioning; Deeks was the stronger of the two, but Kensi was like a slippery eel and knew all the right counters. She finally finished her thought; "It could be because you're only a cop."

"Only a -" he tried, too outraged to even finish the sentence. Is that what Kensi still thought of him? _Sam and the others too?_

"I didn't mean it like that, doofus," she said, pushing Deeks away. Given the space, Deeks started to relax his frame a little, shocked by her words, but Kensi remained ready to pounce. "What I meant was; you're an amazing detective, and a fantastic addition to the team. You've made us better just by being there, even though everyone hates your guts and your personal grooming habits." She smiled, to take the sting out of her words, but Deeks was still too stunned to accept it.

"But," she continued, "NCIS Agents have extensive training that the LAPD doesn't offer to you, can't offer to you. And until you decide to sign the paperwork and officially join us – and I'm not pressing you on this, it's still your choice and I respect and love you no matter what you choose – Hetty can't send you on all the courses she needs to make the team even better.

"So Sam's taken it on himself to get my lessons started early?" Deeks said, feeling his tension lessen. "But why, and why now?"

Kensi paused, eyebrow arched as she relaxed from her fighting stance. "Because of us, stupid," she said, her voice friendly. "Because he knows what it's like to date someone in the business, and he knows that there's a chance that our relationship could wind us up in a bad situation and he wants to know that both of us are experienced enough deal with it. He wants to know that if a situation came up, you'd react on instinct to complete the mission rather than worry about me. Did he not have this talk with you?"

"I always worry about you, Princess. I can't help it." He grinned at her, and she shook her head with a small smile. "So why am I the one who gets all this extra training?"

"Well, Deeks, to be honest, you're kinda the girl of this relationship." Her smile was easy, playful even.

"Hey, I-" Deeks began, then shrugged. _Can't argue with that logic, _he thought_._ _Compared to Kensi Blye, Arnold Schwarzenegger is the girl._

"Besides," she continued, "I've had all this training before."

Deeks nodded. It was so, so simple when his partner explained it to him. "So, basically, he wants me to Be All I Can Be?" When his partner nodded, he barked an "Oorah!" at her.

Kensi shivered delightedly. "Oh, do that again."

"Oorah," he repeated, and she growled in appreciation. "Wait a minute," he said, brows creased. "This isn't, like, one of those daddy issue things, is it, because I am not sure how I-"

"Deeks," Kensi hissed warningly.

"You're still adorable when you're angry," he told her disarmingly. Kensi snorted a laugh back at him, her mood settled again. Then Deeks cricked his neck to one side, before cracking his knuckles. "Alright then," he said. "Let's see how much I've learnt."

Kensi grinned at him, before lashing out with a jab. He blocked it, ducking under the cross that followed it a second later. When he arose, he darted forwards, grabbing at her shoulders and peppering his lips against his forehead. Kensi blinked, darting back out of range. She gave him a look, somewhere between amusement and exasperation, before theatrically wiping her brow on her forearm.

"Interesting distraction technique," she said. "But I can't see it working in real life."

"I, uh, I don't know," he replied, circling around her. She kept her eyes locked on his; searching for any sign he might strike. "I think it'd put a lot of people off their games." Suddenly, he launched forward, swinging a hook towards her temple, but Kensi caught it in the crook of her elbow, pulling him off balance and driving her fist into her solar plexus. He backed off, holding his hands up as a ward.

"You forget," she told him. "I took down Peter Clairmont when I had a fractured rib."

"Well, yeah, but that was the guy who killed your dad; you can't be that pissed at me, surely?"

"You can be very annoying, Deeks," she said.

"You mean 'charming'?" he countered.

"No, I pretty much meant what I said."

Deeks returned the grin, then fell back under the barrage of fists and feet his partner threw his way. He lashed out defensively, catching her on the shoulder with a sloppy punch. She instantly backed off, wary now.

"Not bad," she told him, sounding genuinely impressed. "Good defence, and waiting for the right moment to counter. But you need to work on your aim a bit more."

"Really don't need the instruction, you know," he retorted around his increasingly fractured breath. "I did almost fight Sam to a standstill first time we met, if you remember?"

"Well, yeah, cause he was pulling his punches."

"I was too," he lied. Truth was, Deeks had been lucky to get out of his MMA match against the bigger man with only a few cuts and scrapes. But he hadn't been able to back down; he'd needed the win to get further in his case. And when that hadn't happened, he'd resorted to more underhand tactics. Which, he thought now, had been the best thing in the world; it had led him to meeting the NCIS team, becoming their liaison, and falling in love. It was strange how things could turn out.

Kensi smirked, unbelieving, at him. Deeks, determined to prove her wrong despite his own thoughts, charged his partner, fists a flurry. Kensi snapped into defence, blocking the blows, before her hand snaked out, grabbing him by the wrist. Before he could react, Kensi's other hand lashed out, catching him where his jaw met his skull, making black spots flash behind his vision.

Like a lead weight, Deeks crumpled to the floor.

"Oh God, Deeks," Kensi cried, skidding to his side in an instant. "Deeks, Deeks," she repeated, her voice desperate and afraid, hands tugging against his limp head. It flopped under her pressure, little more than dead weight. She pulled up at his eyelid, but his blue eyes simply rolled, unseeing, back into his head. "Deeks, honey, please." Kensi shifted him, moving her partner onto his back- which was the exact moment he pounced, grabbing her wrist and hyperextending the joints while wrapping his legs around her torso, crossing his ankles to lock them in tight.

She struggled against the hold he had on her, and Deeks laughed delightedly. "Give up?" he asked, voice playful, trying to ignore the excruciating pleasure caused by the friction as she squirmed against him, trying to get free.

"Never," she exclaimed, gritting her teeth against the pressure.

"I'll let you-" he said, cutting off with a grunt. "I'll let you say it in Pig Latin if you want, that way you can pretend you didn't really surrender when I tell this story to everyone later. Say it with me now, 'uncleway, uncleway'."

Kensi snarled at him, the threat of being beaten by her partner clearly making her redouble her efforts. She managed to get her feet flat on the floor, straining her muscles. Deeks could feel his grip, slick with their mingled sweat, start to slip; she should have given up ages ago, but his partner's stubborn need to win meant she would push herself passed reasonable thresholds. If she got free, he was in trouble. Deeks needed to do what Deeks did best when he was about to lose a game.

With his free hand, he grabbed Kensi by the back of the head, forcing her down so he could capture her lips with his own. Their hot breath mingled between them, but Kensi squealed a protest, tripling her efforts to get free. Or, at least, that's how she started. Her frustrated snarls soon slipped, replaced by deep moans. Her limbs ceased their flailing, and she slowly sank into the kiss, opening her mouth to suck against his bottom lip. A moment later, Deeks released his hold on her – keeping his muscles poised a moment should she try to attack again – but Kensi just pushed his long blond locks out of his face, nipping at his top lip. Her groin began to roll against the hardening of his cock, and another groan slipped from her lips. Her palms stroked at his sides, touch needy, squeezing at his biceps and shoulders.

Deeks heard himself groan. This had only been meant as a distraction, another step in their sparring, their one-upsmanship, but the more Kensi let herself melt into the kiss, the more she dragged him down into it too. With a great deal of effort he broke his lips from hers, planting a fresh barrage of kisses down her jaw line, to the pulse point of her neck. He sucked greedily against it, drawing enraptured sighs from Kensi. His hands found her hair, twisting into the damp braid, before running down her spine, over the thin fabric of her sports bra. She shivered as his fingers danced across the warm flesh of her back before slipping into her yoga shorts. The skin of her ass was cold in comparison to the rest of her burning flesh, and Deeks eagerly splayed his palm against the firm flesh, kneading against the supple muscles.

Kensi groaned again, this time the sounds coming out in a close approximation of his name, before her hand skipped under his sodden T-Shirt, toying with his stomach and up to his pecs. He stifled a laugh as her fingers played with his nipple, the touch tickling him. He found himself moaning her name too, his hips undulating against her. Kensi shifted, slipping one of her legs in between his, pressing against his thighs and opening them, before pulling his face back to hers. He kissed her hungrily, still stroking his fingers against her rump. Kensi opened her mouth, her tongue pushing out with a groan, stroking against his bottom lip. Deeks clamped his lips tight, feeling the pressure of her tongue increase urgently, making her work for it. She moaned in frustration, and Deeks couldn't help the grin that slid across his features. Too late, though, he realised his mistake; the small opening in his mouth was enough for her to dive passed his lips, her tongue fighting against his. He only had a second to curse her victory, before his tongue answered back in earnest.

Kensi's free hand trailed down his side, leaving a tingle of energy in its wake. Then her fingers were sliding under the waist band of his dark blue sweatpants, and he hissed out when they wrapped around his hard cock. His kisses turned sloppy as she rubbed against his twitching hardness, his whole body quivering. His own fingers inched down, pushing the material of her shorts with them as they searched for the heat of her core. She gasped too when he reached it, tips rolling gently against the folds and feeling the wetness forming there. Kensi latched her teeth onto his bottom lip, wrenching her head back and pulling painfully against the tender flesh. She groaned with need, almost a throaty purr, stroking her hand tight around his manhood.

Then, as suddenly as it had begun, Kensi pulled back, panting roughly. "Marty, wait, wait," she said. Her eyes were wide, pleading with him.

Deeks could feel the acceptance forming inside him, he was a split second from backing down from it, knowing he could deny Kensi almost nothing even if it meant not having sex, before he clamped down the words before they came out.

"Kensi," he growled, voice deep and vibrating. "Showers. Now."

"Marty, we… That was a onetime-"

"Showers," he repeated. "Now."

That was the tricky thing about situations like this; Deeks had always – always – let Kensi be the one to instigate them. Sex in an elevator, sex in restaurant toilets, that one thing they'd done in the cinema, heck even last night's shenanigans in Ops; they'd all been started by Kensi. And it wasn't because Deeks was shy, or didn't want to do things like that; quite the opposite, actually. The simple fact of the matter was, Deeks wanted to have sex with Kensi almost constantly. How could he not; she was amazingly beautiful inside and out, and he loved her so much. But if he pushed for it every time they were in a new place – and more importantly, if she agreed – they would never get anything else done. So he always left these things to her much greater sense. She seemed to have far greater control than him. But not this time; this time, he knew exactly what he wanted, and he was willing to break his usual attitude to get it. It was after 9PM, the office was deserted, they were alone and damnit if he wasn't horny as hell.

He saw the iron resolve shift into his partner's face, saw her open her mouth to protest and explain herself, but Deeks just stared at her, pouring his own determination into the look. Slowly, he saw the expression slip from her features, and she sucked on her bottom lip. Almost gingerly – if Deeks didn't know any better, he'd say shyly – she swept a stray strand of hair back out of her face, before leaning forward to kiss him gently.

"Okay," she cooed when she pulled back, biting against her bottom lip, eyes soft and flirtatious. She pushed herself off him in one smooth movement, grabbing her towel off the benches. As Deeks snatched the on-call phone and their kit bags, she twirled her towel into a tail, whipping it and catching him on the butt.

"Ow!" he shouted, leaping almost out of his skin, his muscle screaming in protest.

Kensi fought her smile for a second, before the laughter finally broke free.

"Oh, it's on now," he informed her.

Giggling and shrieking like a teenager, she turned on her heel, racing her way through the mission towards the showers, Deeks in hot pursuit.

He didn't even pause when they reached the cubicle, slamming her fully clothed against the white tiled wall and capturing her mouth in another kiss. She moaned against him, wrapping her arms around the back of his neck and tugging his face even closer to her. She lifted one leg, bent at the knee, and pressed it hard against the side of his hip.

"Marty," she moaned, grinding her groin against his. Deeks was getting harder, his cock straining against the fabric of his sweats, aching to be buried in his lover, but he steeled himself; there was no rush. He pulled himself away from her soft plump lips, instead concentrating his own mouth on her divine neck; kissing, licking and nipping at the flesh there. She shivered gloriously for him, sucking in a breath. He could feel her heart racing through her chest, its rampant rhythm meeting his own.

_Speaking of her chest!_ His hands dropped, grabbing at the hem of her top. Her hands left the back of his neck, and she stretched them high up above her. She giggled again as he tugged the material up, her bare breasts spilling out, before tugging the fabric over her head and tossing it out the back of the shower. He let his eyes drift down, over the swell of her boobs, taking in the firmness of them, the pink nipples that were already coming to attention. There was an angry red mark on her otherwise blemish free breasts; the hickey he had given her only the night before. His mouth opened slightly, no words able to form, and Kensi snorted a small laugh. When he caught her darkened eyes again, a small and knowing smile was playing behind them.

Kensi, ever able to manage more than one thing at once, began to kick her sneakers from her feet while peeling his own shirt from his still slick torso. It caught over his head, the sweat from their sparring making it cling to him, and they both struggled to force it free. A moment later, her hands vanished.

"I think I'll keep you like this," she said. "This way I don't have to look at your face."

"Please," he told her, voice muffled by the clothing. "You dream about my face."

She snorted again. "Yeah, nightmares." She finally managed to pull the shirt fully off him before discarding it.

"Right," he said, face disbelieving. "You're going to tell me that you don't dream of this handsome mug, and wake up with your hands between your thighs."

"I dream of _a_ handsome face," she countered, stressing the word. "Like Leonardo DiCaprio, or a young Judd Nelson. Then I wake up and see your shaggyness in my bed, talk about your mood whiplash. Mind you," she continued, running her hand up and down his abs. He couldn't help the spasm in his muscles at the touch, especially when she paused on the ugly scars. "This, I can do something with."

Then she pulled him closer again, sucking against his top lip, her tongue running across it. Her hands continued to roam his stomach, his chest, up and down his sides, tickling his skin. And he explored her too, cupping her breast with one hand while the other traced the soft curve of her hips. He let his finger brush gently across the hardness of her nipple, eliciting a low sigh from his girlfriend. She rolled her hips against him, before pulling her body back slightly, still lip locked against him, and her hands went to the top of his pants, before pushing against the material. As they slid down, over his hips and the roll of his ass, Deeks tugged at his sneakers, pulling them free and tossing them disdainfully over his shoulder. His cock stood out rigid, twitching with his need for her. He placed one hand on the tiles behind Kensi to keep his balance, feeling them cold to his touch, allowing her to ease the rest of his pants off. They quickly joined the rapidly-growing pile of discarded clothing. A second later, and he pressed Kensi up against the wall. She pushed her hips out, allowing him to tug and roll her pants down her creamy thighs, taking her panties with them.

They came together, their bodies pressed as flush as they could be, and Deeks let all his weight rest against Kensi, squeezing her against the wall. His cock strained eagerly as it brushed against her pussy, but he ignored it; it wasn't time yet. His breath was ragged in his chest from his rising excitement, while her hands searched over the muscles of his back. He kissed her again, letting her tug against his bottom lip. When she released, she licked the spot to sooth it, before plastering sloppy kisses across his whole face.

Deeks, meanwhile, was using his hands to search for something else, running along the white tiled wall until he finally grasped the taps. He twisted them, and a moment later a jet of water blasted from the showerhead above them.

Kensi shrieked as the water hit them both. "That's cold, you jerk," she cried, thumping him on the shoulder.

He laughed softly at her, rubbing where the fresh throb blossomed on his arm. "It'll warm up, don't worry. Now, wait right there."

"Yes, bossy," she replied, snapping her teeth playfully towards him.

Deeks pushed the blue shower curtain aside, slipping out of the cubicle. Behind him, he could see steam starting to form as the temperature of the water soured. He padded barefoot across the cold floor to the benches, grabbing a lime green bath pouf and a bottle of scented shower gel from his kit bag. He glanced briefly at the label; strawberries, passion fruit, probably made by blind nuns in Europe somewhere. And, more importantly, totally edible. He'd been saving this for a special occasion, and okay, yes, maybe he'd had this exact situation in mind when he'd woken up in their dual cots this morning. _So sue me_, he thought.

When he returned to the cubicle, his partner – back to him now, braid tossed casually over her shoulder – was running her body under the steaming hot flow. He paused a moment, observing the water with a great deal of interest as it streamed across her frame, rolling down her spine. He watched it wash over her tight ass, rivulets seeping past the delicate folds he could see peeking through the gap between her thighs, before flowing down her long scrawny legs. Placing the bath pouf and the bottle on the handy shelf, he approached his partner, stepping into the blast of warm water and wrapping his arms around her slender waist. She murmured in appreciation, rubbing her butt against the hardness of his shaft, while he kissed the back of her neck, tasting the warm water droplets on his lips.

She turned around in his grip, kissing him passionately again. "Mine," she growled. Her hands grasped his bottom, squeezing the flesh there. "Mine," she said again. Then, her hands slid to the front, encircling the throbbing head of his cock. "Mine," she said a third time, kissing him deeply once more.

"It's all yours," he said, words deep and throaty. "My heart, my soul. Everything."

Her eyes narrowed, full of lust and delight, and shining with the same love he knew he felt for her. She pulled him close again, kissing him, pressing her flesh as tightly against his as she could. "I love you so much," she said, her voice hot and heavy. Her hand continued to stroke his cock, slick with the water of the shower. He moaned in appreciation, gnashing at her lips with his teeth, enjoying the sensation, his hips moving in time with her palm.

But he had other plans first, and a moment later he disentangled himself from her grip, panting and gasping from his rising exhilaration. Deeks grabbed the pouf and the bottle from where he'd left them. She eyed it with curiosity, head cocked to one side.

"We, uh, we got a little dirty and sweaty back there," he said. "In the gym, what with all that sparring and things like that. I thought it might be an idea to clean ourselves off."

She sucked her lips quickly into her mouth, before her tongue flicked out to lick around the plumpness. She cocked an eyebrow at him. "You have something specific in mind?"

"Oh, yeah," he breathed, before pouring a generous helping of the body wash into the pouf. He ran it under the hot stream, squeezing and manipulating it until a thick foam began to form. Then he grabbed his girlfriend by the small of her back, pulling her into him again so that the pair of them were under the steady flow of water, and clasping his lips to hers. She sighed, sinking into the kiss. Deeks broke it, taking half a step back, pulling Kensi fully under the showerhead, though careful to ensure the majority of her braided hair remained out of it.

Taking the bath pouf, he began to tenderly wash it over Kensi's shoulders and neck, lathering it across her soft, shimmering skin. She sighed at the contact, closing her eyes and tilting her head back slightly. Deeks could see her body shake from her enjoyment, shivers that redoubled when his hand trailed lower, across her clavicle, and onto the succulent swell of her breasts. Everywhere the pouf went, white froth was left behind. He circled around her nipples, making sure the pad of his thumb brushed against them as often as he could. Kensi arched her spine, pushing her chest out further towards him every time he did that, muttering wordlessly under her breath.

Never one to pass up an opportunity like this, Deeks swept Kensi forward with one arm on the small of her back. She bent over backwards and he latched his mouth hungrily onto one breast. He sucked against the flesh, tasting the fruit of the body wash, warm from the running water; he'd thought he'd tasted true heaven whenever he and Kensi made love, but the soft foam on her breasts made the experience a hundred times more exotic. He couldn't wait to see what other parts of her body tasted like now.

Kensi moaned his name, her hands running through his golden locks, twirling and twining her fingers through the strands. Deeks flicked his tongue out, probing against her erect nipple, feeling his partner undulate as sparks flashed over her body. Grinning to himself at the response he always seemed to bring out of her, Deeks set his teeth gently against the pink hardness.

"Marty," Kensi moaned. "Please."

Deeks' grin increased. He loved to make Kensi beg. Loved to increase her anticipation and experience by delaying it as long as possible. And hearing his partner – the one who always had to take point, always had to drive, always had to be in charge – desperately pleading for his touch was probably one of the hottest things in the history of everything. Ever.

After a few more breathy demands from the stunning woman who was melting like putty for him, Deeks finally applied more pressure with his jaw, clamping down on the nipple. She bucked, gasping for air, hands fisting into his hair and tugging against it. Deeks let his lips wrap around the rest of her skin, sucking it into his mouth even as he continued to bite on her nipple, letting his tongue play against the tip.

She moaned, little more than a long squeak, forcing his mouth closer to her. He didn't mind, and so what if he was a little obsessed with her breasts? They were amazing, and all his. Finally releasing the nipple, Deeks let his tongue run from where her breast met her ribs, back up to her nipple again, tasting the foam. He swallowed it down hungrily, before sucking against her flesh once more. Then, without further prompting, he moved across her chest, giving the exact same attention to her other breast. Wouldn't do to leave one feeling left out, now would it?

Deeks noted with interest that Kensi was squeezing her thighs together, her knees trembling. He knew she was losing herself to the sensations, that a fire was burning deep within her core that threatened to burst and consume her entire being. And he also knew that it was time to throw fuel on the fire.

He ceased his attention on her chest – resulting in a sigh of disappointment from Kensi – before starting to wash the pouf lower, down over her ribcage and her tight stomach, the muscles of her abdomen dancing involuntarily as he continued. The body wash was starting to run out now, so he topped it back up, before concentrating on the crease where her legs began. He lowered himself onto one knee, head in line with the thin strip of dark hair that ran down to her sex. Gently, he rubbed the pouf across the skin, seeing the shake in her legs increase with each swipe. So down he went, onto her slender thighs, teasing as he went. He followed the foam with his mouth again, the tangy fruit exploding on his taste buds, feeling her legs vibrate under his lips and tongue. Applying more pressure, Deeks made his way inside, to her mid thigh, pressing against the muscle there. Kensi resisted at first, but he just increased the force of his hand, slowly prizing her legs apart. He took pause as the soft lips of her pussy were finally revealed to him, feeling his mouth water at his own anticipation.

He swallowed, feeling a lump in his throat. There was time for that soon, but first he needed to finish what he'd started. Kensi moaned, voice thick with need, as he let his hands trail lower down her legs, covering her smooth skin with more foam. First one leg, then the other. She moaned again as he let his interest focus on the back of her knees a moment, and he suddenly remembered just how sensitive he'd discovered the soles of her feet to be. But, he knew, Kensi would fight against any attention he tried to pay to them, and ruin the moment; she wasn't ready to explore that new thing, and if the past three years had taught him anything, it was that Kensi wasn't the best suited to dealing with new experiences.

Deeks flicked his eyes up; the majority of foam had washed off his partner's amazing frame, but that didn't matter much. He kissed against the inside of her knee, dropping the pouf onto the shower floor. Slowly, he made his way up the sides of her thighs, while Kensi moaned and shook with her expectation. Then, finally, he was face to face with her pussy. He paused, smiling wickedly, before blowing gentle air across the folds. Kensi muttered desperately above him, her hands coming down to lace into his hair. When he finally figured she'd had enough of his teasing, he leant forward, kissing her on the soft pink lips of her sex. She bucked against him, gasping for breath. Her chest rose and fell rapidly, as she struggled for air. Inwardly, Deeks smiled again, letting his tongue roam out against the folds, toying with them. The pressure of Kensi's hands increased, and for once he let her guide the pace. He flashed his teeth out, tugging against the loose flesh, pulling it into his mouth and sucking noisily against it. Then his tongue flicked out again, dipping into her entrance briefly, before running up her slit and right for her clit. She shuddered again the instant he touched it, and he pushed his tongue hard against the red nub, before encircling it.

"Marty," she sighed above him. That was a weird thing; he'd been 'Deeks' for so long, first in LAPD and then with NCIS, that he rarely ever thought of himself as anything else. But to hear his partner call him by his first name, whether they were being intimate or not, made him feel more loved than anything else in his life. It was as if – as weird as it sounded – it was her own private pet name for him.

Deeks continued to kiss her pussy, working his mouth all around it, eliciting soft sighs from Kensi. He lapped up the fruity foam – the taste mixing incredibly with the familiar musk of Kensi's enjoyment – as it streamed down her body, and she moaned louder, starting to lose herself. As one hand stroked against her thigh, Deeks let his other drop, finding his own raging hardness. His cock was solid, his arousal building as he mouthed at her slick heat. Unable to resist, he stroked along the length, moaning at the feeling, the vibrations from his throat sinking deep into Kensi's sopping pussy. His breath hitched in his lungs, and Deeks could feel his heart racing faster than it had. Slowly, he could feel himself losing control. Knowing that wasn't a good idea just yet, he snatched his hand away from his erection, pushing himself up and capturing Kensi's mouth in a desperate and needy kiss. She returned it, no doubt tasting her own juices on his tongue, mingled with the strong fruit of the body wash. His dick twitched, protesting the sudden change, but he ignored it, concentrating on running his fingers across his partner's scintillating skin, before he turned her around, letting the steady stream of water cascade down her back.

He stooped briefly, scooping up the bath pouf and the body wash, pouring more of the heady scented gel out and lathering up the froth. Then, after peppering the back of her neck with feather-light kisses, he began to layer the foam across her shoulders, coming to the middle at her spine. She shivered as he trailed down, sighing his name again and again. He worked the suds all across her back, across her waist and down her hourglass hips. He knelt again, gently caressing the pouf across the supple curve of Kensi's incredible ass. She leant forward, resting her hands against the tiled back wall, pushing her hips out towards him. He concentrated his attention on the cleavage between her cheeks, intentionally letting his fingers cross the folds of her pussy. She moaned each time, her whole body vibrated, and Deeks' cock twitched again, straining for his attention. Inside, he knew he'd lost; he'd wanted Kensi to return the favour of washing his body, maybe use her mouth and taste the body wash as she sucked if off his skin, but there was no way he could wait that long. He couldn't even wait long enough to grab a condom from his bag.

Standing again, he gripped Kensi by the sides, shifting his hips so that the head of his raging manhood rested against her entrance.

"Marty, do it," Kensi breathed, as if reading his thoughts. "Please, now. I can't wait, I need you in me now."

She gasped as he pressed the engorged tip forwards, breaking the seal of her sex, entering her. He moaned her name at the exquisite tightness of her muscle walls as they clamped down against his manhood, even more so as Kensi squeezed her thighs together, increasing the pressure. As she pushed her ass back further, Deeks pushed into her, inching forward into her sweat core. The feeling was blisteringly sensationally. His hips rolled back and forth, each time forcing himself deeper into her burning core, each time ripping a fresh moan of pleasure from his partner's lips. Kensi shifted her position, moving one hand to the side wall and pushing her torso back so that it was flush against his. Deeks wrapped one arm around her waist, holding her in place as he thrust inside her. She muttered wordlessly with each thrust, her voice catching in her lungs.

Kensi let her free arm trail back, over her head to wrap around the back of Deeks', her palm playing with his hair. Deeks layered her shoulder and neck with kisses, while his other arm came up, fingers spreading out across the curve of her breast. He stroked eagerly against the firm flesh, the skin stretched taut due to the position of her arms.

"Kensi," he breathed, voice cracking as he rammed himself into her. "Kensi, Kensi, Kensi."

She murmured back at him, meaningless sounds, losing herself in the moment, in the pace, in the feeling. The muscles inside her were looser now, her own wetness allowing him to increase the urgency with which he delved inside. But still, the friction was incredible, as it always was when he was inside the woman he loved, and he moaned and grunted as his enjoyment increased in leaps and bounds.

"Oh God, Marty," she breathed, little more than a sigh. "Don't stop, don't you ever stop. Please, please, harder."

Then Kensi pulled her chest away from him, pressing both her palms against the wall before her, her body bent at ninety degrees from her hips. She widened her stance, lifting one leg off the wet floor. Without even needing to be told, Deeks cupped her leg under the knee, supporting it even as her foot pressed against the side wall. With her hips wider now, he was afforded greater entrance to her, able to thrust deeper inside of her sweat pussy, and he increased his pace, knowing that he was hitting the spot that made her toes curl and her eyes roll back into her skull.

"Oh, fuck," she cried. "That's it, don't stop. Make me cum."

"Kensi," he moaned, slamming into her as hard as he could, his groin slapping loudly against the curve of her ass. Enraptured by the sound, Deeks swatted his palm hard against her rump, causing a loud thwack and ripping a cry of pleasure from Kensi. He slapped her ass again and again, seeing a red mark appearing on the supple flesh.

Now Deeks could hear the low rumble forming in the pit of his lover's gut, knew she was unable to stop it as her orgasm built, as the flashes of energy surged in the place where the couple were joined. He grabbed her by the braid, fisting it in his hand and pulling back, wrenching her head up. The pitch of her long moan shifted, higher now, and he continued to drive into her, determined to bring her off. His hand swept between her thighs, palm resting just above his pounding cock, fingers circling the tender folds and the raw nub of her clit.

Her whole body undulated, and suddenly she was coming, crying out his name long as loud as her climax washed over her. She shuddered, gasping for breath, and Deeks continued to slide his cock slowly into her, stretching out her orgasm as long as he could. Finally, she seemed to come down, and pulled herself from his manhood, hissing with pleasure again as the head popped free of her pussy. She turned, kissing him deeply, her lips desperate and messy, covering every inch of his face she could reach.

And then, before he could do or say anything, she dropped to her knees, grabbing the pouf and the body wash. He watched her intently, heart racing in his chest, as she poured the gel directly onto his navel, then down the fine hairs and finally into a thin line all the way across his aching dick. With some reverence, she rubbed the pouf across the gel, lathering it up against his damp skin, before washing it up and down the length of his manhood. She paused briefly, casting those incredible eyes – still shaking somewhat from her orgasm – up towards him.

"This is edible, right?" she asked.

"Well, I was eating it," he replied.

"Yeah, but you're kinda stupid," she said, smiling to let him know she was only playing.

"It's edible," he confirmed. "At least that's what the bottle said."

"Good," she replied, opening her mouth again and wrapping her soft lips around the head of his shaft. He grunted with pleasure, feeling the tenderness of her touch. Slowly, she let her tongue probe out, sliding into the slit, tasting the slick pre-cum had already formed, the result of being inside his partner and watching her lose control for him. She sucked noisily, no doubt enjoying the same magical difference of the fruit flavour that he had, before letting her tongue swirl around the throbbing head. She groaned, making vibrations shiver down his shaft and right into his balls.

She sucked against the skin, inching her face further forwards, letting him slide easily into her willing mouth. She licked against his shaft like it was an icecream, tongue running against the soft skin and making small charges of sensation erupt in the back of Deeks' mind, before she wrapped her lips around the tip again. She moaned in enjoyment, driving her head forwards and filling her mouth with his cock, before sucking ravenously against it. Then, slowly, she withdrew her mouth, leaving faint trails of saliva that mingled with the body wash and his own spreading excitement.

"Kens," he breathed. "I'm on a hair trigger, here, princess." He was so close already. The amazing sex they'd just had, the anticipation and build up, and now Kensi's mouth was almost more than he could take. There were some things that his partner wasn't so good at, and others in which she excelled, and blowjobs certainly fell into the latter.

Still, she ignored his warning, letting her hands play with the sack of his balls, toying with them even as she continued to wrap her tongue around his shaft, bobbing her head and letting her wet lips slide effortlessly up and down his cock. He bit his lip, trying to fight down the tightness he could feel forming across his whole body, trying to enjoy the sensation for as long as he could. In his chest, his heart screamed as it raced, thudding so loudly that he thought for sure Kensi must be able to hear it.

She pulled back, letting the tip rest between her lips while her tongue rolled on the thin piece of skin just below it, humming deeply again to send more vibrations through his erection. Then she took it in her mouth fully again, pushing her beautiful lips down the length of his shaft.

"Kensi," he moaned, hearing half a beg in the tone. His whole being was tense now, and he could feel the release already forming. "I'm close," he told her. "Please."

She responded with an approving hum, before wrapping her fingers around his cock, pumping against it to match the pace of her mouth, meeting the two in the middle of his hardness. The magical warm cave of her mouth was intoxicating, and he placed a hand on the back of her head, pressing against it and quickening her pace. She complied easily, slurping as she sucked eagerly against his cock, letting it fill her cheeks. He clenched his buttocks together, knowing it was just a matter of seconds now. One stroke, two, three, and then he was there, moaning out her name as he came. Hot seed spurted into her mouth, his whole body singing with bright white energy.

Kensi swallowed everything hungrily, still letting his cock slip into her mouth as it stuttered. Her tongue lolled across the shaft, sending cold shivers through body. There was nothing like the sensation of having his cock played with after release, and Kensi always seemed to know just how much of an effect it had on him, never letting him go under he was soft. Finally, she released him from her mouth with a wet pop, letting her tongue trail up his torso, over his chest, across his neck, his chin and finally kissing him deeply. He wrapped his arms around her, both of them breathing heavier than they had during their sparring session, and stepped with her back under the jet of water. The stream bounced off his humming skin, making him shake again.

"That was wonderful," said Kensi when they had both settled down, nuzzling her face against his neck and peppering it with more kisses. "But we can't do that again, we need to keep that line between work and play."

Deeks nodded. He knew she was right. "Yeah, it's a onetime deal" he said, echoing her words from earlier. "I mean," he finished, "aside from every other night this week."

She pulled back, observing him with those magical eyes. For the first time in ages, Kensi's expression was unreadable to him. Then, it softened, and she bit her bottom lip demurely. "Obviously," she said, her smile shy.

"Cause there's still the firing range," he said. Kensi laughed, half amusement, half annoyance, but didn't speak. "The gym, properly," he continued. "Your desk. My desk. The burn room."

She pulled him closer, slamming her lips against his, and he knew it was to get him to shut up.

"Hetty's desk," he said, around smushed lips.

THE END


End file.
